Mob Girls
by AshLynnGameVerse
Summary: I'm not telling you the plot line. All I'm saying is it has mobs. It has girls. It has my insane side being insane. It has me trying to kill my insane side. It has awesomeness. My first fanfic. I am rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Someone who looks like Ashlynn: Hey Blazicons, I'm Ashlynn, and this is my first FanFiction story! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! As you may or may not be able to tell, I'm a little hyper at the moment, but it's okay! We've all been hyper before!

The real and very angry Ashlynn: CERA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Cera: Just... introducing your story... *innocent face*

Ashlynn: GET BACK IN MY HEAD WHERE YOU BELONG! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET OUT?!

Cera: I-

Ashlynn: RHETORICAL QUESTION!

Cera: *walks away*

Ashlynn: Sorry about that. That's Cera, if you didn't realise already. She lives in my head. Did she say much about the plot? Whatever, I don't care. Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

Dia yawned and got out of bed. Looking over, she saw her cousin Sapphire splodged out on her bed, fast asleep. She picked up her phone from the table, and checked it.

_New message from Silver._

She opened it.

_Hey Dia! Are you coming archery practise today? Emily and Kitty are coming, they want to settle an argument about who is the best fighter. Em looks like she's about to explode! Oh, and is Sapphire coming? She's quite good, you should tell her to come along._

_-Silver_

Smiling, Dia replied.

_Hi! Yeah, I'm coming. They're fighting again? Seriously? Keep away from Em in case she actually explodes. Sapphire's not coming - she's still asleep right now! Is she really that good? I never noticed._

_-Dia_

She got dressed quickly, making sure not to wake up her parents or Sapphire, and snuck out to the archery range. Three girls were already standing there. One had long blonde hair and brown eyes, and had a pink shirt and tattered dark blue jeans. She was yelling at a girl with short brown hair and green-grey eyes, who wore a green hoodie, black shirt and lighter blue jeans. The last was standing and observing them. She had shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, a white shirt that said 'Danger - There May Be A Lot Of Awesomeness' and black leggings. Dia walked over to the third one, who grinned.

"Finally! I was thinking you'd never show up!" she laughed.

"Are they still arguing about their fighting skills?"

"Nah, they moved onto who's getting what target about-" Silver checked her watch, "three minutes ago."

"Anyone would think they'd broken out of an insane asylum."

"I can't be sure they haven't. D'you think we should start now?"

"Can we shoot them?" Dia asked. Silver snorted.

"Wish we could."

_**~Le Amazing Time Skip Of About Two Hours~**_

The four girls stumbled into Dia's house, choking with laughter. A short girl ran up to them.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Where were you? Why didn't you take me?"

"Sorry, Saph," Dia giggled. "You aren't old enough to come to archery practise with us yet."

"I'M ONLY TWO MONTHS YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Sapphire yelled.

"But you're a midget," Kitty pointed out, jokingly.

Sapphire glared at everyone. Everything went silent.

"RRAAAAIIINNNNBBOOOOOOWWZZZZZZZZ!" she screamed, and all the girls instantly burst into laughter again, including Sapphire. This was a little joke of theirs.

_**~Le Amazing Flashback To Two Years Ago~**_

Sapphire glanced around the room. She saw her cousin standing with a group of her friends which, judging by the masks, she could tell they were Kitty, Silver, Emily, Rea and some others that she couldn't recognise. It was all silent at the party for some reason, and she had none of her friends there. Taking a deep breath, Sapphire mustered her best French accent (which was very good, actually) and yelled as loud as she could.

"RRAAAAIIINNNNBBOOOOOOWWZZZZZZZZ!"

The entire hall collapsed with giggles from children and adults alike.

**_~End of Le Amazing Flashback~_**

"But you should have seen Rea's face when she heard you! She took off her mask and was all like-" and here Emily pulled the best combo of stunned, startled, amazed and shocked together and made a face. Everyone laughed harder.

* * *

Ashlynn: *bad German accent* Zat is all for todayz chapter.

Cera: *in a jail cell* Why did you put me here?

Ashlynn: Because you got out of my head again.

Cera: Why couldn't you have just put me back in your head?

Ashlynn: Because you would have got out again.

Cera: Can you shut up?

Ashlynn: More like can you shut up, because I have to talk to the readers.

Cera: You're so mean to me. *sulks*

Ashlynn: *turns to you* Anyway, that's it for this chapter of Mob Girls, I'll be updating as often as I can. Bye my Blazicons!

Kitty: How did I even get out of the story?

Ashlynn: KITTY, GET BACK IN THE STORY, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. EVERYONE IS ESCAPING! DAMMIT! *snaps fingers*

Everyone that has been mentioned so far except Ashlynn: *in the jail cell with Cera*

Cera: YAAAAAAY! FRIENDSHIP! CAN I EAT YOUR BRAINZ?

Everyone except Cera: *backs away from Cera*

Ashlynn: This is why she is in a jail cell. She is the insane yet very smart side of me. *snaps fingers again* *curtain starts coming down* The A/N thing has been going on for too long. BYE BLAZICONS! REVIEW PLEAZE!


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlynn: Hey Blazicons, I'm back with another chapter! Sorry about the... episode... with Cera last chapter. It's not my fault. She kind of goes berserk sometimes.

Cera: *still in a jail cell* I DO NOT!

Ashlynn: Do you want to stay in the cell for all of next chapter as well?

Cera: Not really!

Ashlynn: Then shut up and let me talk.

Cera: ...

Ashlynn: Thank you. I wanted to ask you if you could actually see any reference to mobs in the story so far. I know it's not very clear, but stuff shall be explained in either chapter 3 or 4. I haven't decided yet. But one of those. And I just want to add that I'm really happy, cos this story got 30 views yesterday! YEAAAH! Gah, I feel like Cera.

Cera: ?

Ashlynn: You know, like I'm about to explode with all this excitement. Only for Cera, the excitement is replaced by insanity.

Cera: *looks offended but doesn't say anything*

Ashlynn: Haha, you can't talk cos you're scared that I'll keep you in the cell next chapter. Don't reply. STORY TIME EVERYONE!

* * *

After their giggling fit, all the girls headed downstairs. It was time for their monthly family meeting, and it was also Sapphire's first one.

"So what happens is all our families meet in our living room," Dia explained to her. "Because it's the biggest. And we have a talk. About... a lot of things. You're old enough to understand now, that's why you're coming to this one. According to Rea... who isn't the most reliable of sources... this meeting is going to be different. I have no idea what she meant by that. But her parents tell her everything, so I can't really doubt her, I guess..."

Sapphire nodded. She hadn't a clue what her cousin had said.

* * *

Cera: I doubt any of the readers know what she meant, either.

Ashlynn: CERA! YOU ARE GOING IN THE JAIL CELL NEXT CHAPTER!

Cera: ...Dammit.

Ashlynn: And how did you even make an author's note in the middle of the chapter?

Cera: Awesomeness.

Ashlynn: *facepalms* Whatever. Back to the story.

* * *

They sat down in the living room, where all their parents stood meaningfully.

"Girls," began Kitty's mum. "We have something to tell you."

"As you are all a little older than sixteen, with the exception of Sapphire..." someone else's dad put in.

"We thought you were old enough to handle it."

Everyone turned to look at Dia's mum, who had just walked in. She had a box in her hand.

"This," she continued, "is the box that we enchanted. To keep you all safe. But now we've agreed you should have what's inside. Emily?"

Emily gulped and stood up. She was scared of Dia's mum - she was composed and serious, a complete contrast to Emily's own, happy-go-lucky parents. Dia's mum opened the box and took something out. She held it up to show everyone. It was a neon-green gemstone, speckled with tiny black dots everywhere. She handed it to the trembling Emily. As soon as she touched it, something happened. But nobody could tell exactly what.

This happened for all of the girls. Each time someone stood up, Dia's mum would take out a specific jewel and give it to them. After that, they would seem different. Eventually, it came to the last stone. Dia's mum smiled. "Dia," she said softly. She got up.

Her gemstone was black, with tiny red flecks here and there. It shimmered as she took it, then suddenly fell dull. She looked at it, and somehow it didn't look as pretty as it had before.

"What are they?" Dia asked.

"They are your powers," a voice spoke up. It was Kitty's younger sister. She had been known to tell the future, and was more mature even than the girls, despite being six years younger. "Your traits. Your..." she hesitated, "your connection with the mobs."

"Wait, WHAT?" one of the girls, known for being quite outspoken and quick to judge, yelled at the ten-year-old.

She shrugged. "It's the truth, Polly."

"So what am I? What are my powers?"

"Think about a Wither. They're loud, they will attack you if you make one wrong move..." Ella listed. "Also, look at your gemstones, think about your appearances. Do the colours remind you of something?"

Polly rubbed her nose. "I don't like this. At all."

Dia thought for a moment. She liked the colours black and red, she had a cousin who liked blue and red, she often wore soft clothes. It pointed to one thing.

"Ella, is my mob a spider?"

Kitty's sister smiled. "Yeah. I thought you would figure that out."

"Girls, your powers are not a game," Dia's mum cut in. "They are something very serious and very special. You, and you only, have the power to be unharmed by each of your mobs, and you need to use this to your advantage and find others who have mob traits as well. Some of them have become allies with their type of mob, some fight against them, and some remain hidden, hoping for the best. It's your job to keep this town safe."

Having given that little speech, she gestured for everyone to leave. The meeting was over.

* * *

Ashlynn: WELL. That was a chapter. With a random A/N in the middle. Thanks for that, Cera.

Cera: I still can't believe I have to stay in this thing for another chapter.

Ashlynn: Do you want someone to keep you company?

Cera: Ok. I'm lonely, whatever.

Ashlynn: Hehe. *snaps fingers* *mutant skeleton, enderman and creeper appear in Cera's cell* Look, Cera, friends for you.

Cera: Why does the spider creeper have a free hugs shirt on?

Ashlynn: So you can go hug it.

Cera: K *runs up to creeper and hugs it*

Mutant Creeper: Geroff.

Cera: But you have a free hugs shirt!

Mutant Creeper: WHAT?! HOW DID THAT GET THERE?! I DON'T EVEN HAVE ARMS!

Mutant Enderman: I did nothing. *giggles*

Ashlynn: Long A/Ns are starting to become a habit. BAI BLAZICONS!


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlynn: HELLO AGAIN! WE ARE BACK! I LOVE EXCLAMATION MARKS AND CAPITAL LETTERS!

Cera: And she says I'm the crazy one.

Ashlynn: Shut up.

Cera: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *does random dance in jail cell*

Ashlynn: That's right, she's still in the cell. Because of the A/N in the middle of last chapter.

Cera: AJAIHDCOUSEHGYCUDHIGVOLDUBF

Ashlynn: Yeah...

Cera: MIOIFH;ECFHUISGHBZSUKHGHDSBIUGXKDFGH

Ashlynn: How do you even say a semi-colon?

Cera: EJILJVHNFIUDRNGUNHDRUFDGUKGRUIDHRTINGHRIOHTIY

Ashlynn: I think it's best if we ignore her.

Cera: CFHLNSNZRGLVUBGBSVUZILGUGIZLHNVRGZSUFGBZILSGNFVGNFV

Ashlynn: Uhhh... Read the chapter before this becomes any more weird. Pleaze.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Rea asked.

Kitty shrugged. "I have no idea. Ella?"

"Fine. I'll explain," sighed her sister. "So each of you has a connection to a specific mob. You will have a few traits of the mob and will like its colours. The jewels each of you have kept most of the powers-"

"What powers?" Sapphire interrupted.

"I'll tell you more about them later. Most of the powers you should have had from an early age were locked away in the jewels you now have. If you see one of your mobs, they won't attack you, they will either keep looking at you but not attacking you, or they will ignore you completely. But you can still be hurt by other mobs, remember, unless you are with someone else who has that mob. Dia's mum said that your job is to find others that have this power and keep them safe."

"So what are the powers?"

"Okay, okay, Sapphire. I don't know which of you has which mob, but I can tell you what powers they all have. Zombies... they don't do much, they just have higher health and are harder to defeat. Spiders and cave spiders can climb anything, even smooth walls, and in some cases they can make spiderwebs."

Dia felt her hand, and noticed there was a thin thread coming out of its palm. "Cool," she thought.

"Endermen can teleport, but not too much or it will tire them out. They also don't like water that much. It's the same for Enderdragons-"

"You can get those?!" gasped Emily.

"-only they grow wings. Creepers can make things explode, and ocelots or cats are stronger fighters and move more quietly. Skeletons are good at archery and can, sometimes, make bows and arrows materialise. That's only if they're quite skilled, though. Withers can shoot heads and poison people at touch - so Polly, you might want to start wearing gloves 24/7 now - and can also spread the withering effect over objects if they touch something without gloves. Blazes can fly, are good at magic and fighting, and can sometimes even shoot fireballs out of thin air. They're hunted nowadays because they're very dangerous and overpowered, and will sometimes turn against even their friends. I don't think anyone here has a blaze for their mob, but I'm not sure. And there's witches, like me. We can tell the future, are smarter than most people and are skilled magicians. I think that's all of us covered."

"Whoa, that's a long list," Dia laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I have a skeleton for my mob," nodded Silver. "I'm good at archery - only Dia's ever beaten me once."

"And since Dia has a spider, and spiders and cave spiders are cousins, I must have a cave spider. It makes sense as well..." added Sapphire.

Kitty smirked. "It's pretty obvious what me and Emily have."

"Hey, what about Aruku? What do you think you have?" Rea questioned a girl. She had a black cloak on, so it was hard to see her expression or features. She didn't reply.

"Aruku?" Ella asked gently.

"I don't know..." Aruku whispered.

(Aruku's POV)

I said I didn't know. But I did. It was crystal clear to me.

It all fits together perfectly.

* * *

Ashlynn: Oooooh. Random Aruku POV? If anyone here plays Totem Tribe... I'm sorry, I just had to... Not that she looks - or is - anything like her namesake.

Cera: What the Nether are you talking about?

Ashlynn: Never mind.

Cera: ...

Ashlynn: I'll probably be updating this tonight. So yeah. BAI BLAZICONS!

* * *

Shout Out Time!

DarthBassetHound: Yeh, I know, I do royal typing sometimes. It does not end well. Forests? Not gonna ask... I'm happy you think this has funnyness in it. Thank you for being the first person to review my random scribbles! And Cera's random NIODRGLIVEHNFHSERUSEUBIKVGUDBIGFCness! Sorry, she grabbed the keyboard.

ender-dragon: HOLY CRAP WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT CERA GET OFF ME OH MY NOTCH I HATE YOU SO MUCH *gasps* ... Okie it's me, Cera, writing now. YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Thankeyouh for that ender-dragon, now I can go summon a couple Withers and let them loose. Hahaha, just kidding, I meant a couple thousand. AGGH STOP IT ASHLYNN! ... Sorry about that. I'm back. *snaps fingers* *Cera is back in the cell* Thank Notch for my author powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlynn: H... hi...

Cera: *looks at iron bars*

Ashlynn: This is y... your fault... ender-dragon...

Cera: *tries to attack iron bars*

Ashlynn: That's wh... why you don't let Cera... out...

Cera: *punches iron bars*

Ashlynn: She tired me out...

Cera: *bites iron bars*

Ashlynn: Tha... that's why I didn't update... that night like... like I promised...

Cera: *glares at iron bars*

Ashlynn: I think I'm gonna...

Cera: *perks up*

Ashlynn: *faints*

Cera: *steals Ashlynn's pickaxe*

Ashlynn: ...

Cera: *breaks out* *kicks Ashlynn by accident*

Ashlynn: *holds up finger*

Cera: I'm free! Again! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait... WHAT FINGER IS THAT ASHLYNN?! Oh, and this is kind of an explanation chapter by the way. Like, explaining the peoples and stuff. I have no idea why I'm telling you this. *randomly spins in circles*

* * *

Name: Dia  
Hair: Black with a red streak  
Eyes: Brown  
Gemstone: Black with red spots  
Mob: Spider  
Personality: Dia is a balanced character, containing all the traits of the group in little amounts. She is the only one in the group who has ever beaten Silver in archery.  
Friends: All the group, especially Silver.  
Powers: Can climb any surface. And make spiderwebs. In her hand.

Name: Sapphire  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Gemstone: Dark blue with red spots  
Mob: Cave Spider  
Personality: Sapphire is shy when meeting new people, but once you get to know her she can make anyone laugh.  
Friends: All the group, especially Kitty.  
Powers: Can climb any surface, and can fit through really, really small gaps. And I mean gaps the size of a square in a trapdoor. Yeah. That small.

Name: Silver  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Grey  
Gemstone: White with grey veins  
Mob: Skeleton  
Personality: A skilled archer and generally the wittiest in the group, Silver is always up-to-date with everything.  
Friends: All the group, especially Dia.  
Powers: Can make a bow appear out of nowhere, and enchant any bow with Power I up to V.

Name: Kitty  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Brown  
Gemstone: Pale yellow with brown spots  
Mob: Ocelot/Cat  
Personality: Kitty loves teasing and arguing with Emily. She is a prankster, and once teamed with Sapphire, there's no knowing what she can do!  
Friends: All the group, especially Sapphire. For some reason, she will argue with Emily over the smallest things. But they're still friends.  
Powers: Can move quieter than a normal person and is stronger with a sword or her bare hands.

Name: Emily  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Grey-green  
Gemstone: Green with black spots  
Mob: Creeper  
Personality: If you love danger, Emily's the girl to go to. She is a master of both explosives and Redstone, and occasionally has the help of Sapphire or Kitty to play a prank.  
Friends: All the group. But she could argue with Kitty for days on end.  
Powers: Can make stuff explode.

Name: Rea  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Dark blue  
Gemstone: Purple with black veins  
Mob: Enderman  
Personality: Being tall is both a curse and a blessing. Strange things have been said to happen when Rea's around, like objects moving without anyone touching them.  
Friends: All the group. She tries to be friends with Aruku, but to no avail.  
Powers: Can teleport.

Name: Ella  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Brown  
Gemstone: Purple with green splotches. Or is it the other way round?  
Mob: Witch  
Personality: Ella is only ten, but she is sometimes smarter than the others. She is good with potions, and has been known to tell the future.  
Friends: All the group except Polly, who seems to shun the idea of magic. Ella is also the only one Aruku will reply to.  
Powers: Can see into the future occasionally, and is skilled with magic and potions.

Name: Polly  
Hair: Blonde with blue streaks  
Eyes: Blue-grey  
Gemstone: Dark blue with light blue or grey veins  
Mob: Wither  
Personality: Quick to judge and quick with her sword, Polly has had a strange dislike of witches, wizards, sorcerers and magic for who knows how long. A good teammate for the Survival Games.  
Friends: All the group except Ella.  
Powers: Can shoot Wither Skulls if angry, and her hands will spread a Withering effect if she touches anything.

Name: Aruku  
Hair: She wears a black cloak with a hood, so nobody is sure  
Eyes: Dark brown with amber speckles  
Gemstone: Black with amber veins  
Mob: Nobody knows  
Personality: Nobody really knows much about Aruku. She does not have parents, but was taken in by Kitty and her family. Her parents are said to have been sorcerers. Ella is the only person she will talk to.  
Friends: None... except maybe, kind of, Ella. And Rea tries to be her friend, but unsuccessfully.  
Powers: NOBODY EVEN KNOWS WHAT MOB SHE HAS! HOW AM I MEANT TO KNOW HER POWERS?!

* * *

Ashlynn: *wakes up and groans* I don't feel so good. Hang on, where's my pick? And where's Cera?! If it was you again, ender-dragon, I swear I will send an angry Polly at y-

Cera: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Ashlynn: Cera... Why are you upside down? And on the ceiling?

Cera: I kind of used your computer to turn me into a bat hybrid... :3

Ashlynn: I give up with you.

Cera: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.

Ashlynn: Sooooo... Anywayyy... I may or may not be updating tonight. MAYBE. If Cera doesn't FREAKING HACK INTO MY COMPUTER AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!

Cera: Hahaha.

Ashlynn: But for now, I'm going to take temporary precautions.

Cera: Ha- wait what?

Ashlynn: *snaps fingers* *Cera is in a cell made of bedrock*

Cera: I hate you.

Ashlynn: I almost forgot to say that I need 2 OCs! One boy and one girl! I'll pick two, and then change them a little to fit the mob I want them to be... and sorry, no, you can't choose. Haha. BAI MA BLAZICONS!


	5. Chapter 5

Cera: HAI! First of all, Ashlynn had horrible tests and couldn't update anything for ages, so yeah. Secondly, thanks for that ender-dragon. I got out all right, lololol. Does anyone have some spare soul sand? I need 4000. I already have the Wither Skeleton Skulls.

Ashlynn: *in the bedrock cage* Someone help me get out of here.

Cera: Ash, nobody cares about you.

Ashlynn: *angry* MY NAME IS NOT ASH! IT'S ASHLYNN! GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT!

Cera: Whatever, Ash.

Ashlynn: *bright red with anger* ANYWAY. Cera is planning to-

Cera: *snaps fingers* *Ashlynn's mouth has sellotape all over it*

Ashlynn: Mnh.

Cera: This is fun.

Ashlynn: *throws book at Cera*

Cera: OW! *looks at book* Wait, you want me to read this? Cos I sellotaped your mouth shut?

Ashlynn: *nods*

Cera: Ugh, fine. *reads* Thanks DarthBassetHound and shadow for the OCs. Lunasmoon12, I would have put your OC in, but you didn't tell me whether it was a boy or girl. And that's pretty important. I even tried PMing you, but that was ages ago and you still haven't replied. Oh well. If you can tell me, I might be able to put them in a later chapter. Okay Cera can you start the chapter? *stops reading* You actually put that in there?

Ashlynn: *tries to laugh and smile but somehow ends up choking*

Cera: Lololol. This is really funny to look at.

Ashlynn: *throws random stuff at Cera*

Cera: How did you even get these things?

Ashlynn: *pulls off sellotape* Awesomeness.

Cera: *facepalms, then realises something* Oh wait that's my line.

Ashlynn: ...

Cera: ...

Ashlynn: ... Awkward silence. I should spawn in a bunch of blazes to make it awesome. *spawns in like 100 blazes*

Cera: Seriously? Where did you even get blaze spawn eggs?

Ashlynn: Duh. ender-dragon forgot about these majestic author powers that I have. *teleports out of bedrock cage* Okay now, my blaze friends, ATTACK CERA!

Cera: CREEPER CRAP! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND BLAZES! *vanishes*

Ashlynn: Job well done blazes. Anyway, let's start the chapter!

* * *

(Silver's POV)

Aruku was acting weird again. That girl really gave me the creeps. I mean, black hood and cloak? Who wears that?

Ella was trying to get her to talk. She's the only one she will ever talk to, and that's not often.

I sighed and grabbed Dia's sleeve, pulling her out of the room. "Let's go do something else. I don't like all this magic stuff, it freaks me out."

"Yeah. Where to, though?"

"What about the park? There's never many people there."

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

We started walking. Dia accidentally bumped into someone on the way. He turned towards us, scowling.

"What the Nether was th- Oh, hi, Silver," he calmed down when he saw me.

"Hey, Bradley," I grinned at him. "Where are you going?"

"To the park, why?"

"Just curious. We're going as well. Where's Mum?"

He fiddled with his glasses. "Haven't a clue."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dia asked.

"Yeah, he's my step-brother. I've told you about him about a million times."

"... Really?" she blinked.

"We're here, so I'm just gonna..." Bradley started walking away quickly.

"He's a bit antisocial unless he's with me. Then it's just awkward," I explained.

"Got it." Dia stared off into the distance.

"I'm just thinking... If he's your step-brother, and your mob is a skeleton..."

I snapped my fingers. "Wither skeleton. Bam."

"Exactly."

"We know so many people with mobs like us... I wonder how many there are in all of Minecraftia," my bow fell off my back and I reached down to pick it up. "Probably thousands."

"I don't think so," my best friend shook her head. "My mum said we had to protect them, and nine girls and your brother can't well keep a thousand people safe, powers or none."

"S'pose you're right."

Dia whipped around suddenly. "That girl's in trouble," she pointed at a grey blob about four hundred blocks away.

"I don't see any girl. I think your abilities let you see further."

"It doesn't matter. We have to help her!"

I realised something. "Wait a second. REA!" I yelled, and sure enough, Rea had learned to teleport by now, and appeared in a flurry of purple particles.

"Hi."

"Can you teleport us over there?" I showed her a tree near the girl.

"Sure. Grab my hands, you two," she held out her hands. Dia and I took a hand each, and everything turned purple for a second. The next thing I knew, we were behind the tree.

"Thanks. Can you stay here a little while we help her?" Dia looked over her shoulder.

"Okay."

We ran over to the girl, who was crying into her floaty white sleeve. "We're too late, they got away," Dia panted.

"Who?"

"The people who made her cry. They were over here, but by the time we teleported..."

The girl looked up. Her eyes were a very light grey, and red from crying. "Who are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm Silver, and this is Dia," I told her. "The girl over there is Rea." She waved from the tree.

She gasped, and managed to stutter out, "M-my name is Shadow, and are... are you the mob girls?"

Me and Dia shared a look, but Rea teleported over, making Shadow jump.

"So you are..." she whispered.

"Is that a bad thing? We're not going to hurt you," Dia tipped her head to the side.

"No, I'm just remembering something I was told a long time ago..." Shadow paused, thinking about something. Then she smiled.

"A child from hell will meet a precious metal, a part of a gem and one who is gone and here again."

"Where is that from?" Rea asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I read it somewhere back home. Anyway, I'm guessing you have a skeleton, a spider and an enderman. Am I right?" We all nodded. "Well, my mob is a ghast."

"Do you remember anything else from that book?" a voice from behind me said. We turned around to see Bradley standing there.

"Uh, who is he?" she shuffled backwards a little.

"Bradley. My step-brother," I introduced him.

The lines on her brow vanished. "Hi, I'm Shadow. And yes, it mentioned the precious metal's relative sees and hears all."

"Not everything, but enough," Bradley smiled a little. It freaked me out whenever he smiled. He was usually so depressed and angry at everything and everyone that it was unusual for him to be happy.

Dia cleared her throat. "Rea," she called.

Rea appeared next to Shadow, grinning. "Okay, okay. This power is just so cool. Everyone hold hands."

I took Rea and Bradley's hands. Dia took Shadow and Rea's hands. Bradley and Shadow took each other's hands, Bradley looking reluctant and Shadow blushing a little. A flash of purple, and we were all in Dia and Sapphire's room, where all the others were.

* * *

Ashlynn: Updates for all my stories should be a bit more frequent 'cos it's HALF-TERM!

Cera: *in the bedrock cage* I can't believe I'm in this thing again.

Ashlynn: You were going to spawn a thousand withers, Cera.

Cera: *nervously* Hehe... *explosions and screams are heard from outside*

Ashlynn: Oh my Notch, seriously?... Got to go save all of Minecraftia now, bai Blazicons! *runs outside*

Cera: Yeah... Can someone help me get out of here again?


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlynn: *has bruises and burn marks all over her* Hey Blazicons! I'm planning to update my stories more often because, well, people are mad. Hehehe.

Cera: Ashlynn didn't manage to kill all the Withers, so she died. Then she respawned and killed the rest, but she still got reeeeally bad injuries. As you can see. This was in no way, shape or form my fault.

Ashlynn: You spawned the Withers.

Cera: Bye *teleports away*

Ashlynn: I THOUGHT I MADE THAT THING TELEPORT-PROOF!

* * *

(Aruku's POV)

I glanced over at Dia, Silver and Rea, who had just teleported in with two others. The girl looked a little sad, and had a poofy white shirt, grey jeans and black sneakers. Her eyes were light grey and she had black hair. The boy looked slightly similar to Silver, but didn't resemble her too much. He had a zipped-up black hoodie and dark grey jeans, plus black tennis shoes with red patches. His hair was dark brown and he had grey eyes and frameless glasses.

Having observed them, I turned away. Ella walked over to me.

"The girl is called Shadow and the boy is Bradley, Silver's step-brother," she told me softly.

I nodded and echoed her words. "Shadow... Bradley..."

She smiled and walked off. I pulled my hood up more so it almost completely covered my face. Bradley stayed behind Silver most of the time, clearly unnerved by the large amount of people here. Shadow hung around in a corner, giggling quietly at some of the things Emily and Kitty told stories of.

"... and that's how I set up the water trap. Kitty was completely drenched!" Emily finished, laughing.

"Haha, reminds me of some of the things me and my friends would get up to back home," Shadow grinned.

I pulled Ella a little closer. "I need to go, I'll be back soon..." I murmured.

"Where to?" she asked, concerned.

I didn't answer her and walked out of the room, and a few moments later, the house.

(Shadow's POV)

I now knew a lot of these girls' names. Emily, Kitty, Dia, Silver, Rea, Sapphire and Ella. The girl with the hood was silent for most of the time, glancing inconspicuously round the room, until she said something to Ella and left.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," I told Dia. She nodded and pointed at a door.

"Just through there."

I headed towards it, but just as she shut the bedroom door, I hurried downstairs and outside. There was some sort of amber glowing thingy speeding away into the night (it had somehow gotten dark).

I frowned. "Wonder what that was..."

"Well, go have a look, then."

I spun around quickly to see Bradley standing behind me. He shrugged. "What? You said you were curious."

"Hehe, I might as well. Are you interested?"

His face fell. "I can't fly..."

I grinned and grabbed his hand. He yelped in surprise as I started flying.

We soon caught sight of the fiery thing again, and it looked a bit like a girl. I sped up, with Bradley looking a bit green.

The girl stopped on the rooftop of another village's house, and I landed a roof or two behind her. Bradley stumbled around on the roof as I stared at her.

She had blonde hair that went a little way past her shoulders, and blended to red at the bottom, giving it a fiery look. I couldn't see her eyes, but I could see that she wasn't wearing many clothes... just a dark red two-piece swimsuit and copper gloves and boots. What intrigued me the most was the fact she had blaze rods circling her.

Bradley had gained composure by now and was gaping at this new girl. I poked him. "Stop staring there!"

"Huh? Oh, what? I wasn't staring..." he scoffed.

"You keep telling yourself that."

The girl suddenly formed two large fireballs, one in each hand, and tossed them down at the streets below. Villagers screamed and ran into their houses. She began to set them all on fire using blasts of fire that leapt out a long way.

"HEY!"

She looked down to see another girl. We could just about see her. This girl was wearing a grey shirt, a cropped black jacket, dark grey jeans and black sneakers. She had black hair and grey eyes, and she looked mad.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO DESTOYING PEOPLE'S VILLAGES!" she yelled. The fiery one shot a plume of fire at her, but they didn't affect her, and she began climbing up the wall.

Just before she reached the top, the other girl laughed and flew off, giving me a glimpse of her orange and red eyes. She tossed a fireball down where she was standing, and it burnt part of the roof where the other one was climbing.

Bradley and I scrambled to pull her up, but she was REALLY heavy despite being a normal size. She fell to the ground with a crash, but got back up and dusted herself off as if nothing had happened. I floated down and Bradley leapt to a tree and got down from there.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

She laughed. The girl looked half mad and half smiling, it was a weird combination. "I would be fine if I didn't have to rebuild this village every. Freaking. NIGHT!" The last word echoed for probably miles. "I found her for the first time, that explains the charred remnants of the houses."

I scratched my head awkwardly. "Uhm... Well, I'm Shadow, and this guy is Bradley."

"Hi," he piped up.

"Well, my name's Rose, nice to meet you two," she smiled. "Are- are you two connected to mobs, by any chance?"

"Yeah, mine is a ghast and his is a wither skeleton."

"Oh, good, I was starting to think I was the only one left! Mine is an iron golem - that's why I'm not affected by fire. I mean, have you ever tried to melt iron?"

"It takes a while..." Bradley nodded.

"We know a lot more people like us, we can take you there if you want," I offered.

Rose's face brightened. "Really? You would do that?"

"Sure, but I have no idea how we're going to get you back there..."

"I do," Bradley walked a few paces away from us before yelling at the top of his lungs. "REA!"

Purple sparkles floated around the tall girl. "Hey Bradley, hey Shadow, what are you doing out so late and who is this?" Rea asked at top speed.

"That's Rose, her mob is an iron golem, Shadow can't fly her back because, well, she's pretty much made of iron, and we saw a girl on fire flying here so Shadow and I followed her, then she torched the village and flew back, we found Rose, we talked and I yelled for you," Bradley explained equally fast.

"Okay then, everyone grab my hands!"

I had to take Bradley's hand again, and I'm pretty sure my face wasn't meant to be that red. In a split second we were back in Dia's room, where the girls sat anxiously. The girl with the black hood was back, and I caught a glimpse of her eyes before she pulled it down lower.

They were amber.

* * *

Ashlynn: Cliffie. Deal with it.

Cera: I can't believe you found me.

Ashlynn: I did. Deal with it.

Cera: Just shut up.

Ashlynn: No. Anyway, thank you DarthBassetHound for Bradley, shadow for Shadow-

Cera: *sarcastically* No way.

Ashlynn: *punches Cera in the face* Don't be sarcastic to the readers. And Lunasmoon12 for Rose.

Cera: *holding face* Ow.

Ashlynn: I've told you before, don't be sarcastic to the readers. Or you shall get punched.

Cera: Bye *teleports away again*

Ashlynn: DAMMIT! SHE KEEPS TELEPORTING! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS BEDROCK CAGE! Oh, and by the way, I need one magma cube/lava slime/whatever the heck you call it OC, maybe not for the next chapter, but I have something planned. Ehe. BAI BLAZICONS! *explodes, leaving blaze powder all over the floor*

Dia: Cool, blaze powder.

?: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Dia: Why?

?: THEY ARE THE REMAINS OF MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, THE BLAZES!

Dia: They are the remains of Ashlynn.

?: WHATEVER! *shoots fire blast at Dia*

Dia: *dodges* WHY DID I HAVE TO GET A SPIDER?! THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING OP!

?: I think we should end this chapter now.

Dia: Yeah.

?: Bye guys!

_In memory of_  
_Ashlynn_  
_Who died tragically_  
_And exploded in blaze powder_  
_2014-2014_

Dia: I still have no idea why you put this plaque up. Or who you are. Bye!


End file.
